The Best Friends A Girl Could Have
by starchameleon
Summary: Hey,this is my first fanfic.What can happen when there is surprises everyday? There are never any bad surprises. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know I'm new so go easy on me. Okay here it goes!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Ally Carter does.

CHAPTER 1

GGIRL and BRITBOMBSHELL has signed on

GGIRL- Yo, Bex!

BRITBOMBSHELL- Sup, Cammie

GGIRL-So watcha' doing

BRITBOMBSHELL- Just on a top secret mission. But, as usual my parents accidentally left me at home. That was too bad though because I was watching my favorite James Bond movie ALL NIGHT.

GGIRL- Okayyy. But I don't think your parents left you at home on accident.

BRITBOMBSHELL- What! I stayed up until 2:00 a.m. and this is what I get for being so thoughtful.

GGIRL- OMG! Rebecca is such a bad girl she stayed up until 2:00 a.m. Wait. She beat the worlds all time record!

BRITBOMBSHELL- No need for sarcasm I'm already upset. And haven't I told you never call me Rebecca! So, if you really know what's best then I suggest you shut-up.

GGIRL- Bex calm down. And btw shut don't go up prices do.

BRITBOMBSHELL- Now your gonna get it Morgan.

GGIRL- What you gonna do? Blackmail me?

2GOODE4U has signed on

BRITBOMBSHELL- Somethin' wicked this way comes.

2GOODE4U- What?

BRITBOMBSHELL- Oh nothing I just got to go so ummmm… bye.

GGIRL- Bex you wouldn't dare leave me.

BRITBOMBSHELL- Watch me. Payback time.

BRITBOMBSHELL has signed off

2GOODE4U- Hey Gallagher Girl what was that all about?

GGIRL- Nothin' just shut-up.

2GOODE4U- Ouch! *smirks* Is that how you treat someone your in love with?

GGIRL- Who ever said I was in love with you?

2GOODE4U- Well, the way you look at me. You make it so obvious your eyes say 'man he is so hot'. *smirks*

GGIRL- You wish I would say that.

2GOODE4U- Come on what's wrong?

GGIRL- This summer you haven't talked to me. (not that I want to talk to you) and this is this first time we have talked and it's not even face to face.

2GOODE4U- Cammie I promise I'll make it up to you.

GGIRL- Zach promise is a big word and I've heard that statement a bunch of times especially from you. But, then again we are spies and we lie.

2GOODE4U- Cammie you know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I'd do anything for you.

GGIRL- Awwwww. Prove it I won't believe it until I see it. Oh and you might want to hurry up my phone has been ringing with calls from Josh.

2GOODE4U- Oh, Jimmie sure is going to regret it.

GGIRL and 2GOODE4U has signed off

So, how'd you like it? And please remember this is my first time. Now press that button and review.

Me- How'd you like it Zach?

Zach- Why'd you make Josh do that? Do you want me to kill him?

Me- Maybe

Zach- You know me and you are going to get along just great.

Me- Yeah, for now.

Zach- Huh?

Me- Oh nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long wait. I am such a procrastinator. But you can thank my friend Carly (Darkness Abides) for threatening me into doing my story. I hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Tonight so far has been a bad night. I can't get any sleep because I keep thinking about what a certain Blackthorne boy said. He was mysterious, cocky, and… hot. Wait, did I just say he was hot? I must be really sleepy. Anyway, he is totally pulling me into one of traps and I'm sad to say this but I'm falling and hard.

I just have a feeling he knows that I like him. But, if he is gonna play a game on me I'll definitely have something waiting for him. Even at that I am still worried. I'm going to have to call the person who knows boys like the back of her hand and is very experienced.

"Hey Mace"

"Hey Cammie, what's up?"

"Well, I'm kind of having boy trouble."

"What did Zach say?"

"He sa.. wait how'd you know I was talking about Zach?"

"I'm just that goode. Lol. You get it goode as in Zachary Goode. Man, I crack myself up."

"Wow that was really funny. Hahaha."

"Ok Cammie enough with your lame jokes. What did he say?"

"My lame jokes? Whatever you say. Anyway, Zach said that he would never hurt me on purpose and he also said that he would do anything for me."

"Well that's easy he's pretty much just saying that..Wait, I'm getting a call from Bex. She's having the typical Greek god trouble. Bye."

"Well, bye."

Well, it looks like I'll have to find out myself. The hard way. I'm going to do the second option for every spies plan it's what we always do… snoop. I grabbed the clothes from D.C. that my jolly old good friend Macey had bought me. I know your probably wondering why a person like Cammie would wear things that are either too small or too tight. Well let me tell you why. This is a very special occasion and I needed cute clothes just in case I happen to run into a certain Blackthorne boy at a certain school.

If you haven't guessed it yet I'm going to Blackthorne.

So, what do you think? Was it too quick of a chapter? I really want to thank all the people that reviewed but, I'm expecting just a little more reviews than last time. So, press that button and tell me how you feel. If I get enough reviews I may update today again or even this week.

Me-*sighs* Finally I've gotten this chapter over with.

Zach- Great! So, Cammie does like me.

Me-*screams* How did you get in here?

Zach- You left your window open.

Me- Eva! Bring the throne.

Zach- No please not the electric chair.

Me- You're right I still need that pretty boy face of yours. Man!

Zach- Phew! That was a close one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm finally back with chapter 3. But, I'm sorry for the long wait but, it's kind of hard to do a story and school at the same time. But, never fear I will not give up I am no quitter. Anyway here's your story. Disclaimer- I own nothing Ally Carter does.

Chapter 3

I am so glad my mom was doing what she calls ''working'' this summer at Gallagher this week. She is so mysterious it's weird how even my mom hides stuff from me. But, the benefit of this is that now I am just a few miles away from Blackthorne. I sprinted down the dark roads until I heard a deafening roar. Soon, I was standing over a massive cliff looking down at a waterfall.

I started to think about me and Zach's "little" mission last year and how he said, "Insane means fewer cameras." So I guess I am pretty insane I thought while I repelled down the side of the cliff. Really, I have to be insane to do this because step one in how to break into Blackthorne involves becoming slightly crazy. The current became slightly stronger as I jumped into flimsy black rubber boat. I counted in my head to thirty only to see the river disappear.

In no time I was looking at the backside of Blackthorne. I reached into my pocket and out a copy of Zach's schedule that I "borrowed" from him last year. Ok, so right now Zach should be on night watch. So, that means that Grant and Jonas will be in their room… by their selves. I ran to the school's back door and turned the knob. Surprise, surprise, it's locked. "Ah- hah", I whispered remembering I had a bobby pin in my hair. I picked the lock in exactly 2 minutes 12 seconds. Wow, my new record. I got to the guy's room which was 32b. And being the bad girl I am I didn't knock.

That decision was probably the worst decision I've ever made. Because on the other side of that door was two highly trained assassins in their… boxers. Nothing in my years of training has prepared me for this situation so I did the first thing that came to mind. I laughed and to the point where I was rolling on the floor.

"Cammie" Grant yelled but in a not so inviting tone.

"Grant" I yelled in a mocking tone. "Nice undies"

"This is so embarrassing" Jonas mumbled

"Yeah I know and now it's going to be even more embarrassing because I have a camera." I said as I whipped my digital camera out of my bag. Surprisingly I got some good shots of them running and hiding behind beds. "Now Liz and Bex can see." They both continued to groan from embarrassment.

"Ok Cammie what do you want?"Grant asked getting impatient.

"No Grant I will be asking the questions while you two remain still" I said pointing to the both of them.

"And how you gonna make us?" Grant asked with a smug expression on his face.

"No!" they yelled in unison as I took out my rope. As I looked at both of their scared expressions. I smiled my totally evil genius smile.

Again sorry for the long wait and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, what are you waiting for? You know what to do next. Review!

Me- So Cammie what can I do for you?

Cammie- I need some assistance.

Me- And what would that be for.

Cammie- I need you to whip me up some of your 'erase that previous moment cleanser.'

Me- I'm sorry we're out of that.

Cammie- Great, I'm scarred for life with pictures of Grant and Jonas in my mind.

Me- I feel so sorry for you hon.

Cammie- Really?

Me- Yes, really

Cammie- Well, do you feel sorry enough to make a chapter with some Zammie.

Me- In do time Cammie in do time.*sighs*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys I am so sorry I took so long. School has been kind of hard on me with homework and stuff. And my brain is probably gonna explode in 5...4...3...2...1 BOOM. Then I'll definitely be brain dead. Ok, here's your story.

Chapter 4

"I am so sorry I had to do this to you Jonas. Because you're just so sweet."

"Mhmmm" Jonas mumbled as I shut him in a closet.

"What about me?" Grant yelled.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. You're sweet too … in an odd kind of way."

"Like your any better" Grant mumbled.

"Ok, I'm just here to get a little information on Zach."

"I think I already knew that. And was tying my hands to a chair really necessary?" he said shaking his wrists.

"Yes, yes it was necessary."

"You know Zach will be back in about 10 minutes."

"Well, when he get's back I'll be gone. So I'm going to make this quick."

"Ok Ms. Morgan shoo."

"Shoo what?"

"The question! And they say I'm not smart." He said rubbing his temples.

"Anyway, I want to know what Zach would mean if he said that he cares about me and he would never hurt me on purpose."

"If I tell you will you let me and Jonas go?"

"Yeah" I lied

"Ok, well Zach is just simply saying that he loves you."

"He does!" I screamed getting all girly and excited. "Well, I never thought I'd say this but, thanks Grant, Oh and you too Jonas." I yelled over my shoulder walking to the door.

"Cammie" Grant called

"Yes" I said halting in the doorway.

"You said you would untie us"

"I lied" I said as I strutted away out of Blackthorne.

So again sorry. But, if you love me you'll review. Right? So, review!

Me- Hey Grant

Grant- Am I really stupid?

Me- No sweetie you're just mentally challenged.

Grant- Oh, that's a good thing right?

Me- Yeah, sure it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello fellow (I just rhymed .)fanfictioners, I'm back with you new chapter. Oh, and I've been forgetting the disclaimer. Why? Ummm because…. Fine, fine, fine, I wanted these characters all to myself. Ha-ha just kidding. Disclaimer- I do not own anything Ally Carter does. Here's your story!

Chapter 5

Zach's POV

When I finally got off security watch I went to my heavenly abode.

"Hey guys what's u-" I stopped in my tracks because when I surveyed the room I saw some very unhappy people. Really, what I said was an understatement because they were beyond mad.

"Guys, what happened to you?" I said stifling a laugh.

"Just untie us first." Grant almost yelled

"Well, what would be the fun of that" I said smirking at Grant. But, when I looked at Jonas the look he gave me made me untie them and I also gave them time to you know...change.

"Ok, so who did this to you?"

"None other than the famous Cammie Morgan." Jonas said rolling his eyes. "And you know I was just about to start my weekly virus scan. Well, that is after I got changed." He said pointing to his body.

"Well, what did she want?"

"She just wanted to know about your little love outburst on AIM." Grant said giving me the guy look.

"What did you tell her?"

"I just told her that you meant that you loved her. But, I might as well have told her that in Zach's world it's all about Cammie." Grant said with a smile appearing on him and Jonas's lips.

"Since you blabber mouths told her I might as well go ahead and ask her out." I said getting a little worried. Come on Zach you're a Goode you can do this.

"Guys I can't do this." I blurted

"Maybe you can just sing to her and express your feelings in a song." Jonas offered

"That's a great idea Jonas! Thanks." I said slapping him a high five on the way to my bed. "Oh yeah, you too Grant."

"I'm always third in command. It's all about Zach" Grant mumbled.

"I heard that" I yelled back, smirking in the dark. I think I'll finally win my Gallagher Girl.

Ok, there's chapter 5. I think this may be my least favorite chapter but, I just hope you guys like it. I mean all I care about is what pleasing you guys. *chorus of awwes* I'll probably be updating Chapter 6 this weekend so be on the look out. Oh and there's one more thing you need to do. Review!

Me- Hey Zach-y

Zach- Why'd you make me act like such a wimp about asking Cammie out?

Me- Hon, I just portray the characters how they are.

Zach- Ouch! That hurt right here. *puts hand over heart*


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I am so sorry about that last chapter. It was a totally horrible chapter. But, I would like to make it up to all my readers with this chapter. I would also like to give a shout-out to GallagherGirl459 for sticking with me through every chapter. So I would like to give you big thanks for that. Well, here's the story!

Chapter 6

Cammie's POV

When I got back to Gallagher my internal clock told me it was about 2:00 a.m. So I put on my pj's and went to bed triumphantly. My last thought as I climbed under the covers was 'Now I know for sure Zach likes me' and then I fell into a peaceful sleep.

*Time Skip*

"Cammie, if you don't wake up right now this bucket of ice will be going down your pretty little shorts!" screamed someone with a thick British accent.

"Bex!" I screamed launching off my bed and onto her, knocking the bucket out of her hand at the same time.

"Aww Cam look what you did." She said pointing to the ice. "I was at least going to use it on Macey." She said pouting.

As if on cue Macey strutted in wearing a very cute leather jacket. "Hey Cam." She said casually sitting on her bed pulling out a Seventeen magazine.

"Cammie!" Liz screamed running with her arms wide open. I was very hesitant to give her a hug because if you know Liz she may seem small but, she packs breathtaking hugs. Literally.

"Lizzie!" I screamed finally giving her a hug and then letting go to at least grasp some air. Actually happy to see Liz walk over to her computer satisfied with her hug. Because really, her hugs can last for up to ten minutes.

"So guys do you remember the bugs we planted in the guy's room last year."

"Yeah" I started "But, I don't think we should do it." That's when they all turned to look at me with pleading looks. "But, you know I never have been one to follow the rules." I said jumping off my bed to Liz's computer with Bex and Macey on my tail.

"Zach get up!" Grant yelled looking at the un-moving body on the bed. "Fine I guess you don't get to see Cammie today."

"Alright, alright I'm up." Zach said throwing the covers off him without another word.

Liz then paused the screen and all the girls turned to look at me.

"Did you happen to know anything about this Cammie?" Macey asked

"To be honest no. But, he did want to apologize to me." I said shrugging my shoulders at the end.

"Well, there's no time for the who said what game" Macey said giving me the look that said you better explain later. "Let's get you girls some make-up on." She said rubbing her hands together. As I tried to be the chameleon and sneak off somewhere Macey caught me by the arm and said, "No Cam, you're first."

As I got in the chair and Macey got to work. I thought I might as well start a conversation.

"So you guys decided to stay at Gallagher with me this summer." I asked

"No duh" Bex said

"Now shut-up Cammie, I have to concentrate." Macey said putting my black eyeliner on.

*Time Skip*

Me, Bex, and goy up to check our make-up in the mirror with Macey right behind us proud of her work.

"Wow, we look hot." I said slapping the girls some high fives. Just as the doorbell rang. Macey gave us all a reassuring look.

"Showtime girls." I said putting my best game face on.

Okay guys, there you have it your new chapter. I love how I'm getting all these subscribers. But, I would really like it if you guys also reviewed. But, since I'm through you know what to do. Review!

Me-You ready Cammie

Cammie- I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I-

Me- Just say it all ready!*sighs*

Cammie- Fine, Nicky owns nothing Ally Carter does.

Me-Thank you!*looks at sky* You're a keeper.

Cammie- My mom tells me the same thing.

Me- Hmmm figures.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey friends, pals, amigos. *shoes are thrown* Ok, ok I understand that you all may be a little upset I know I haven't updated but, I've been getting ideas. I would love for you guys to also check out my story called My Life when you get a chance. Ok, enough with my rambling here's your story.

Chapter 7

I walked to the door of the Grand Hall with confidence knowing I had nothing to lose… except Zach. I opened the heavy door to come face to face with a showered Zach holding a guitar and some roses.

He shyly gave me a hug. "Hey, Cammie"

"Hey Zach" I said embracing his hug and taking the roses as he handed them to me. I put on my face of pure surprise. "Ummm what are you doing here?"

He looked at his shoes and then back at me. He was… nervous which is very un-Zach like. "Well, I've had a lot of things I've wanted to say to you but, I haven't gotten the chance until now. And since I'm not good with words I'll…. sing it."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Okay" He then started to play one of my favorite songs.

_One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber(AN-Ok, JB haters trust me he is not one of my favorites but please stay with me here.)_

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
How many I told you's and start overs  
And shoulders have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take 'em back tell me that  
How many either or's but no more  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'd be the one less lonely girl

Ohh oh oh  
Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you  
No No  
Don't need these other pretty faces like i need you  
And when you're mine in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Christmas wasn't merry 14th of February not one of them spent with you  
How many dinner dates set dinner plates and  
He didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs are you taping back  
Tell me that couldn't see an open door  
But no more  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl  
Ohh oh oh

Saw so many pretty faces  
Before i saw you you  
Now all i see is you  
I'm coming for you im coming for you  
No no  
Dont need these other pretty faces like i need you  
And when your mine in this world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be on less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall,  
Fee to fall  
fell in love  
With me

Her hearts locked and nowhere to get the key  
I'll take you and leave the world with one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you shawty.

I stood there speechless but, I knew I had to say something. "So, is this your way of asking me out?"

Zach looked off somewhere in the distance and then turned back to me, staring deeply into my eyes. "Yeah, it is."

I engulfed him in a huge hug, knocking him over onto the cold, hardwood floor. I finally got off of him and we both brushed off our pants.

He looked at me curiously. "Was that a yes?"

"That was a double yes." I said smiling.

Me and him alone in the hall was peaceful. But, nothing like that lasts for long with spies. Over three hundred Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys piled into the room moving me and Zach apart. I looked around frantically searching for Zach scared that he may have been stampeded but, when I finally found him he was smirking. And it was his I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk.

I really don't care about him being my new boyfriend I was going to kill him for that smirk. And on his obit it would read 'Killed by love.'

Alright there's your chapter. I really hope you like it even though it was just off the top of my head. But, for me to update I need a lot of encouragement so review. And please don't beat me up about the song…. Please.

Zach- Finally

Me- Finally what?

Zach- Cammie is my girlfriend. Duh.

Me- If I here anymore back talk from you there won't be any you.

Zach- Y-yes ma'am

Me- You're a great a great slave. Mwahahah.

Zach- Whoops, I think I just peed in my pants.


End file.
